1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste recycling mechanism and a film cutting module thereof, and more specifically, to a waste recycling mechanism utilizing a pressing-head device having a tape wound thereon to move upward and downward with a cutting motion of a cutting template of a film cutting machine for removing a film waste and a film cutting machine thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, film wastes usually remain on a protection film after the protection film is cut by a film cutting machine. A conventional recycling method is to attach tapes to two sides of the protection film. Accordingly, film wastes formed at the two sides of the protection film after the protection film is cut could be removed by a tape tearing-off process in an automated manner. However, the aforesaid method could only remove the film wastes formed at the two sides of the protection film. That is, if there are film wastes formed on other positions of the protection film, the aforesaid tape tearing-off process needs to be performed manually for removing the film wastes, so as to cause a time-consuming and strenuous waste recycling process and generate the problem that the protection film could be torn apart by accident or tape marks could be formed on the protection film during the aforesaid tape tearing-off process. Accordingly, the cutting efficiency and quality of the film cutting machine is influenced.